


It wasn't us making out, I swear!

by icecreamnana



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Closeted Jaemin, Flirting, Jaemin is president of cooking club, Jeno wears tank tops...a lot, Kinda bad boy Jeno, M/M, Mild Smut, Oneshot, Self Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamnana/pseuds/icecreamnana
Summary: Na Jaemin, the president of his college's cooking club, is mistakenly accused of making out with Lee Jeno, a man he's never met, right in the middle of his kitchen. Jeno doesn't take it very well.





	It wasn't us making out, I swear!

2:35. Perfect. Jaemin could go home at 3, he just had to sit through the last few minutes of this lesson and then he’d be on his way home to sleep. It had been a stressful day, and exam season was coming up so he’d been in the library most days. Today was his day off from studying, he’d decided, and seeing as it was a Friday, he was going to go out in a few hours with his friends.

It was 2:47 when a staff member knocked on the classroom door, asking for Jaemin. This wasn’t unusual. Jaemin was president of the cooking club at the university, and he was often pulled out of lesson when it is about to end so he can be updated on upcoming events. Still, Jaemin prayed this wouldn’t take long and go over 3. Picking up his bag and jacket, Jaemin rushed out of the room with the staff as quickly as possible.

“Is this about the charity bake sale next week? Because my co-president already told me about-”

“I don’t know, but the principal doesn’t look too happy.”

Jaemin didn’t know how to respond to that. They weren’t going to the events room, but the principal’s office? Jaemin scanned his brain for anything he could’ve done wrong lately. He hadn’t cheated on a test, he hadn’t been missing any classes. He felt sick to his stomach. Jaemin wasn’t exactly a model student, but he was definitely one to be admired. All the teachers loved him. He always wanted to help out with events and took part in volunteer work for the university most weekends. His grades were high, and as an exceptionally good looking club president, he often attracted a lot of attention for possible new students. 

When he cautiously entered the office, another boy he didn’t recognise was sat there already. The principal looked annoyed. Jaemin sighed, he guessed this boy was probably a trouble-maker and wanted Jaemin to force him to join the cooking club to discipline him in a way. He sits down and smiles at the principal and glances over at the boy. Jaemin has to do a double take. Light brown hair, dark brown eyes and a gorgeous face- Jaemin really hoped he’d join cooking club.

“You two both look very confused as to why you’re here.” The principal began, eyeing both of them. Jaemin nodded slowly. The principal rolled his eyes and turned his laptop around to show a video of CCTV footage.  
The video was in black and white, but it was clearly the kitchen Jaemin used for his club. Two boys walked in, but their backs were to the camera. As there was no sound, it wasn’t clear as to what they were talking about. One of the boys hoists the other one up onto the counter, Jaemin’s counter, and begins to make out with the other. Jaemin gasps. The other boy scrunches his eyes up.

“Oh my god! In MY kitchen! I’ll find out who did this, sir, don’t wo-”

“This is unmistakably the pair of you, don’t give me excuses Jaemin. I am very disappointed in you.” 

Jaemin’s jaw dropped. Jaemin and the other boy looked at each other, their eyes wide.

“Sir, I’ve never even met this guy.”

“Jeno, that’s enough. This kind of behaviour on college grounds is strictly forbidden. This is your second warning, Jeno. If this happens again, Jaemin, your position as club president will be revoked. You two may leave now.”

Jaemin gripped his chair and sighed angrily. How could the principal assume this was him? Their faces weren’t even in the video. Besides, Jaemin had absolutely no interest in men. He could admit that Jeno is attractive, but any sane human could identify that. The most important thing right now was that this wasn’t him, and was clearly one of his other club members. The only other member who had a key was Donghyuck, his co-president, but he didn’t see him as the type to do this. Especially not in Jaemin’s kitchen. Jaemin smirked to himself, laughing at the idea.

“Do you think this is funny, Jaemin? Should I just revoke your presidency right now?”

“No! I’m sorry sir, I’m so sorry, this won’t happen again.” Jaemin pleads, his face turning red.

“Huh? Dude, I don’t even know you and this isn’t us. Well, it’s certainly not me. Why are you apologising?” 

The boy, his name apparently Jeno, looked evidently pissed off. Jaemin would rather accept his fate and apologise than deny it and maybe lose his place as president of the cooking club. Jeno, on the other hand, looked like he was not ready to back down.

“Jaemin is being the bigger person. The more you object, Jeno, the worse it looks for you. Now get out of my office.”

The two stood in the hallway outside the office. It was 3:07, but Jaemin didn’t feel like leaving yet. He had to figure out who the hell was making out in his kitchen, and why this Jeno boy was giving him a death glare. Jaemin decides to smile at him.

“Hi, I’m Ja-”

“Shut the fuck up. That’s my second strike now, one more and I’m kicked out of this school. It wasn’t even me in that video and you just threw me under the bus. You’re a massive dickhead, now piss off.” 

Jaemin didn’t need to piss off, because Jeno was already striding away in the opposite direction to where Jaemin intended to walk. He didn’t know why, but those words really hurt him. He didn’t know anything about Jeno, but he hadn’t even thought about how it could affect him. Jaemin felt selfish. 

Half an hour when he was finally home, he texted the group chat of the cooking club.

Jaemin: which one of u idiots made out in the kitchen

Renjun: lol what

Donghyuck: hahaha

Chenle: it was Donghyuck

Donghyuck: ?!?!?!?!?!? CHENLE?!?!?!?!?

Jaemin: ??? with who????

Renjun: bro seriously lol

Donghyuck: ugh, i’ll explain more later when we go out...how did u find out?

Jaemin: got in trouble with the principal coz he thinks it was me and some kid called Jeno

Renjun: Lee Jeno?

Jaemin: idk, he had brown hair and a nice face but he’s quite snappy

Renjun: sounds like him, i’m in dance society with him

Donghyuck: sorry you got in trouble for me Jaemin :(

Jaemin: it’s fine, but Jeno is upset. Renjun do u have his number? I wanna text him and apologise and maybe buy him something to say sorry

Chenle: oh? A romance?

Jaemin: ffs, no

Renjun: yeah, its xxx-xxx-xxx

Jaemin: thx. Also, donghyuck, fuck u

Donghyuck: deserved tbh

~

Now Jaemin had Jeno’s number, he wasn’t sure what to text. He typed out and deleted so many different texts, nothing sounded right. Sure, the two had gotten off on the wrong foot, but in future the two could be friends, look back on this time, and laugh. 

Jaemin: hey, this is jaemin. Im rly sorry about what happened earlier, but would u like to go out to eat or smth?? As a sorry present?? Or i can buy u anything u want

Jeno: wtf how did u get my number weirdo

Jaemin laughed out loud in his dorm room, imaging Jeno being so confused by this. It amused him.

Jaemin: my friend renjun gave it to me :) what block are u in? I can order u food rn :))

Jeno: ur a stalker 

Jaemin: hahaha im sorry im just trying to do a nice thing coz i feel bad

Jeno: u dont seem like the type to care about others

Jaemin: im hurt :( ill prove it to u! I care a lot about others

Jeno: prove it then

Jaemin: how?

Jeno: come up here and prove it

Jaemin gulped. Jeno proceeded to text his apartment building and number to Jaemin, but his mind was preoccupied. ‘Come up here and prove it.’ There was something flirty about that text, almost challenging. It was like Jeno was testing him to see if he’d actually do it. Jaemin knew he should start to get ready for going out with his friends, but he didn’t expect to be with Jeno for that long. He picked up his keys, jacket and phone, and that was it, he was out. 

Jeno couldn’t believe Jaemin had agreed to that. He really wanted to mess with him after potentially putting his future in jeopardy, but his instant attraction to the other had pissed him off even more than that. Jeno was bi, and out. Jaemin, however, Jeno was unsure. He didn’t want to assume anything, but Jeno definitely wanted to flirt with him a bit to get back at him. He wasn’t sure if his logic of ‘revenge’ made sense, but maybe it was just an excuse to see him. 

Jeno was incredibly bored with his life. His grades were average, he went out on Saturdays sometimes, he had dance practice twice a week for a few hours after classes. Nothing special. When he was called into the principal's office, he was annoyed, but less annoyed when he saw Jaemin. He couldn’t help but be extremely defensive towards the other, he didn’t deal with his emotions very well. 

Jaemin hesitantly knocked on the door. Jeno answered quickly. He was dressed in a loose white tank top and grey sweatpants. Jaemin thought that girls must find him really fucking hot, and if he were a girl, he’d probably try pursuing him. Jaemin didn’t like guys, though. 

“Didn’t think you’d actually turn up. Where’s my food then?” Jeno smirked, leaning against his door frame. Jaemin rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You didn’t tell me you actually wanted food.”

“Well, if you’re paying...come on in.” 

Over the next few weeks, it became some sort of regular occurrence. Jeno would text Jaemin that he was hungry, Jaemin would complain for a bit and say he’d already bought him apology food, Jeno would pretend to get mad again and bring up the fact he could get expelled, and then Jaemin would be there. 

The first time they hung out was slightly awkward. They’d sat on Jeno’s sofa, Jaemin had apologised profusely, ordered two pizzas and watched a movie together. They’d argued over what to watch, Jeno then pulled the ‘I could be expelled soon’ card, and Jaemin would give in. Jaemin had cancelled on his friends that night, he still hadn’t scolded Donghyuck properly, but hanging out with Jeno was fun. 

Their personalities were opposite, but they clicked. After six weeks of Jaemin popping up at Jeno’s apartment every other evening, Jeno was starting to get bolder. Surely Jaemin was interested in him, he was spending so much time with him and even cancelling plans with his friends to be with him. 

Halfway through watching the Lion King, Jeno casually put his arm around Jaemin’s shoulder. They were already squished together, their thighs touching, Jeno had finally found the courage to do so. He heard Jaemin’s breath catch in his throat, and he seemingly froze as he didn’t blink for quite some time. 

“What are you doing?” Jaemin whispered, not taking his eyes off the screen. Jeno laughed softly and looked down at Jaemin. 

“You don’t want me to?”

Jaemin didn’t answer. The truth is, Jaemin didn’t know himself. All this was very confusing for him. A few weeks ago, Jaemin was a straight man, lover of pretty things and pretty girls. Jeno just happened to fall under that ‘pretty thing’ category. It’s not like he hadn’t doubted his sexuality before. There were times when some men were just too attractive for Jaemin’s attraction to them to be considered heterosexual, but he’d always ignored it. He didn’t like that side of him. 

Jeno removed his arm from Jaemin, and instead, rested his hand gently on the side of Jaemin’s thigh, just lightly enough to play it off as him resting it on his thigh too. Jaemin flinched and closed his eyes. He felt sick with nerves. Jeno made him feel some type of way, and he didn’t like it.

“I have to go.” Jaemin said abruptly, standing up. Jeno turned off the TV and stood up quickly.

“Jaemin, I’m sorry if I did anything-”

“I’ll see you later.”

And with that, Jaemin was out the door.

Jaemin cried a lot that night. His feelings were overwhelming and confusing. He liked girls. He’d dated girls before. He was attracted to girls. What was so different about Jeno that made his heart stop and beat a thousand times per minute at the same time? At around 12am, Jaemin had calmed down. He picked up his phone and ignored the texts from Jeno.

Jaemin: are u awake?

Donghyuck: yh whats up?

Jaemin: you’re gay right?

Donghyuck: well, yeah, I came out to u lol

Jaemin: ik ik i just

Donghyuck: you think ur gay?

Jaemin: no...but, i’ve been having some confusing feelings about someone who’s not a girl, and its making me so anxious and ugh

Donghyuck: jaemin, there’s nothing to be ashamed about. You’re human, it’s natural to have those feelings. Just do what u think is right. No one is going to be mad at u for it, we all love and support u.

Jaemin: thank you hyuck, i rly appreciate it…

Donghyuck: dont call me that lol

Jaemin: why not??

Donghyuck: only mark can call me hyuck

Jaemin: who tf is mark??

Donghyuck: you have been busy w ur mystery man lately lol...he’s my bf and...the blonde guy who was in the CCTV video…

Jaemin: tomorrow im gonna find u and kill both of u

Donghyuck: o no im scared

Jaemin: ;)

Jaemin laid in bed for a while, contemplating what Donghyuck had told him. Being honest with himself about his feelings was hard. But thinking back to the fun he’d had with Jeno, he didn’t want to give that up.

Jeno: jaemin im really sorry about overstepping my boundaries today, i think i had the wrong idea  
Jeno: i hope u can forgive me, i really do  
Jeno: honestly i didnt like u that much at first, but you’re a genuinely nice person and i dont want to lose a friend like you  
Jeno: im sorry...i’ll stop bothering you now

Jaemin: are u still awake?

Jeno: yeah

Jaemin: what idea did u have?

Jeno: erm, can we not talk about this over text lol?

Jaemin: i’ll call u then 

Jeno was definitely surprised when Jaemin’s contact lit up his phone with a call. He’d spent the entire evening cursing himself and working out to relieve the stress he’d built up. He’d felt foolish and worried he’d stepped way over an acceptable line. He was happy Jaemin was giving him a chance to be friends again.

“I’m sorry.” Was the first thing Jeno said when he answered the phone. Jaemin chuckled on the other end of the phone.

“I don’t even get a hello now?” Jaemin replied, sarcastically.

“Sorry, hello Jaemin.”

“That’s better,” Jaemin giggled, “Now, I forgive you. But I need you to tell me what idea you had about us.”

Jeno sighed. He guessed this is where their friendship would come to an end. Or perhaps Jaemin would be understanding and say it was okay, but they were never going to pursue anything. Jeno would be happy with that.

“I think...I like you like...a bit more than friends…”

Jaemin hesitated before answering.

“I think I do too.”

“Huh?”

“But...you have to be patient with me. I’ve never liked a guy before, so can we take it slow?”

Overwhelmed, Jeno didn’t know how to respond. Jaemin liked him back? One of the most attractive men he’d ever met happened to have feelings for him, too. And Jeno was the first guy said man had ever liked. Jeno felt a sense of pride.

“Of course, Jaemin. We don’t need to rush at all.”

Over the next few weeks, the two became more comfortable with each other. Jaemin introduced him to his friends, Jeno introduced Jaemin to his. He met the man whose fault it was he got another strike, and Jaemin finally met Jeno’s close friend, Mark, who happened to be his best friends new boyfriend. It was a small world.

The pair would take it in turns hanging out around each others houses in the evening. Sometimes they’d hang out with each others friends to become closer, too, and Jeno even joined Jaemin’s cooking club. Whilst at Jaemin’s one night, Jeno put his arm around him again. This time, Jaemin didn’t push him away. He leaned into him, on his shoulder at first, then as the movie finished, on his lap. Jaemin was scared, but with Jeno caressing his chin and playing with his hair, he felt like he didn’t need to be.

By the next week, they were holding hands when they were together. They’d cuddle on each others sofas, sometimes even fall asleep next to each other.

The week after that, Jaemin was laying down on Jeno’s bed, resting after a hard exam, and Jeno really wanted to kiss him. He brushed Jaemin’s hair to the side, and whispered if it was okay to kiss him. Jaemin smiled softly and nodded, closing his eyes. It was soft and sweet, and barely lasted a few seconds, but Jaemin was still a giggling mess afterwards, falling asleep in Jeno’s arms.

A few days after that, and they’re in Jeno’s bed again, Jaemin is straddling Jeno, his button-up shirt half off, his hands in Jeno’s hair, intensely making out with him. Jeno’s hands are all over Jaemin’s back, desperate to touch every part of his body. Jaemin gasps as Jeno slides his hands across Jaemin’s skinny jeans, a daring look in his eye. Smirking, Jeno playfully slaps his ass. He didn’t expect Jaemin to cry out in the way that he did. He didn’t expect Jaemin to get his revenge, biting down hard on Jeno’s lip and pulling it. Jeno didn’t expect to like it. 

Jaemin sat back up to pull Jeno’s tank top over his head. His eyes widened and he ran his hands over his body. He was incredibly well toned, Jaemin could tell from his biceps, but he didn’t expect to be this turned on by it. Jeno shivered when Jaemin ran his fingers slowly over his entire torso. Smirking, Jaemin leaned down to kiss up Jeno’s collarbone to his neck. Jeno sighed, running his nails down the others back. 

They kissed again, now down to just their underwear. Jaemin’s head feels clouded with different emotions, but one overbearing emotion of desire and want for Jeno. His body feels like it’s on fire, and Jeno’s cold fingers burn against his skin, but he loves it. It’s when Jeno grabs Jaemin’s hips and roughly grinds against him, Jaemin becomes overwhelmed with nerves again.

“Can we just do this for a while? I don’t think I’m ready to, y’know…” Jaemin whispers, laying down beside Jeno. Jeno smiles and nods, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaning on top of him.

“Of course, as long as I get to admire you for a bit longer.”

The following week, the two were in Jaemin’s kitchen cleaning up after cooking class. Jeno had flour on his cheeks, Jaemin found it adorable. He ushered him closer, brushing the flour off of him, and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Ahem.”

The two jolted around to the door at lightning speed. It was the principal. Jeno’s face was a picture of shock and annoyance for being interrupted, Jaemin just looked nervous.

“Yes sir?”

The principal crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“I just came to tell you that Donghyuck and another young man stopped by my office to clear your name, but it looks like you two know each other now.” His tone was harsh, but he had a smirk on his face.  
Jaemin just nodded, looked at Jeno and smiled. He couldn’t believe a few months ago he didn’t even know Jeno existed, but now the man he loved stood right next to him. At first he’d been upset about the confusion between him and Donghyuck, then he’d been upset about his own feelings towards another man. But he wouldn’t have it any other way now.

“Nah,” Jeno replied to the principal, a wide grin on his face “I’ve never even met this guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda bad but I've had this idea for a while now, hope you guys liked it  
New twitter for AU's: @ jaemnbby


End file.
